The You Know What
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: When Setsuna returns from visiting Asuna and Negi, what surprise will she bring home?


**Chibi-Kaien: Kaien-sama asked me to type this up while he's gone to 'Ask the Negima Crew' by Lunar-sama. So me and…**

**Chibi-Lunar: Me!**

**Chibi-Su: Me!**

**Naruto: And m—Wait! How'd Su get back here? Didn't Kaien make her go home when she blew up the car? And how'd she get Chibi'd!?**

**Nuriko: WANNA-BE MINI-ME! WE MEET AGAIN!**

**Chibi-Su: Go Mega-Tama 73!**

**Nuriko: AHHHHHH! GIANT TURTLE!**

**Chibis and Naruto: ……………………**

Konoka Konoe stepped into the living room to find her new housemate, Kailor Aurelius, lying on the couch.

"Kailor, did the mail come yet?"

"Ugh! Didn't I tell you I'd call you the moment it got here? Sheesh."

Konoka sighed. "You're laying on it." She grabbed the envelopes from under his leg.

"Oh…KONOKA! MAIL'S HERE!"

"Very funny. Dang it, there's only junk mail and bills here."

"Do any of those bills say 'final notice'?"

"No."

"Then it's all junk mail." Konoka shook her head as Kailor resumed watching TV. "What were you expecting anyways?"

"A letter from Secchan."

"Oh, duh. Why'd I ask? She did write though. It's right…here." He pulled a letter from his popcorn bowl and handed it to her.

"Oh, thanks. I've always wanted a letter covered in butter."

She opened the envelope and read,

"_Dear Kono-chan,_

_I am on my way home right now. Negi and Asuna's baby is beautiful. I took a lot of pictures for you so no worries. I hope Kailor hasn't been too lazy—"_

Konoka snorted.

"_and I hope you've been having fun. I can't wait to see you. I got you something. Tell Kailor I got the 'he-knows-what' from 'he-knows-who'. _

_Lots of love,_

_Setsuna Sakarazaki."_

"Secchan said she got the you-know-what from you-know-who." Kailor turned an impassive face on her for a second then leapt to his feet and ran around getting the house cleaned.

"Yeehaa! Finally she butched up and got it on with! Gotta make the place clean, put on a little music, spray cologne around the house…"

"Why? What's going on? What did she get?"

"You'll see, you'll see… How long before she gets here?"

"Uh, about four hours I think."

"Okay, clean faster. Then I've got to disappear like smoke. Yeah…"

The healer could only stare at him. _Ding dong._

"Ah! Too late! She's here! Gotta at least make it smell nice." Kailor grabbed the Febreeze and sprayed the room, then after a moment of thought, sprayed Konoka.

"Hey!"

"You got to smell good too! Go let her in!" He took off for the kitchen and she heard the back door close. Konoka went and opened the front door to find the Setsuna smiling down at her.

"Secchan!"

"Kono-chan!" The swordsman swept her up into a big hug and closed the door behind them with her foot. "Where's Kailor?"

"I don't know. He just took off for no reason. That was right after I told him what you said in your letter." Setsuna's eyes narrowed and she faced the kitchen.

"Marco!"

"Polo! Damn! I answered out of habit!" Kailor stood from behind the bar and waved before darting out of sight and they heard the back door slam again.

"I know you're still there!"

"Can't I listen?"

"No."

"Damn… Fine." This time they actually heard him leave. Setsuna turned to Konoka and took a deep breath.

"I better get this over with before he sneaks back in." Suddenly she dropped to one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Konoka Konoe? Will you marry me?" The healer's jaw dropped and her knees buckled so that she landed on them right in front of the swordsman, both girls now on their knees.

"What brought this on?"

"I've been wanting to propose. I just couldn't find the right ring, so Kailor sent me to a friend of his to get this." She opened the box. Inside was a golden band with two rows of diamonds across the top and the word 'love' carved into the sides. Setsuna slid it onto Konoka's finger and smiled softly. Konoka wiped a tear from her eye and tackled her new fiancé.

"Gyah! I love you, Secchan!"

"I love you too, Kono-chan, but you're about to love me to death…Can't breathe." Konoka released her and grabbed the phone.

"I have to call Asuna! Oh, I love you!" She gave the swordsman and uncharacteristically forceful kiss and ran out of the room, speed-dialing. Setsuna just smiled after her.

"That was the most…beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Setsuna spun to find Kailor standing in the doorway, lip trembling and eyes sparkling.

"You listened!?"

"No, I recorded it! Look!" He pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket and clicked play.

"Gyah! I love you, Secchan!"

"I love you too, Kono-chan, but you're about to love me to death…Can't breathe."

Setsuna leapt at him, attempting to take the recorder. "Gimme it!"

"Come and get it!"

Meanwhile…in the other room…

"What do you mean I can't wear a pink wedding dress? But I wanna…"

**Chibi-Kaien: This one was hilarious!**

**Chibi-Lunar: I very much enjoyed it.**

**Naruto: Where did Su, Mega-Tama, and Nuriko go?**

**BOOM**

**Chibi-Kaien: Well, we can guess…**


End file.
